The Snow Days
by SamuraiPixie17
Summary: "How did I get stuck with him?" Courtney had only stayed after school to help Bridge with her studies,and so how did she end up stranded in a blizzard with the notorious Duncan? It had been the last thing on her mind when watching the weather that morning
1. Chapter One: Study Date

Okay, so first of all I would like to thank you for reading this chapter, it really does mean alot for me to know that people are reading my stories as I put them out there, and I only hope that it will better me as a writer later in life. Secondly, I would like to give you a few guidelines of sorts for when reading this chapter and future chapters, so:

1) I am still too young to be writing cuss words in my stories (According to my mom at least), however I was able to make a deal with my parents to where I could involve cussing, that really isn't technically cursing. So please if you see a word censored such as dam* or sh*t, I didn't mess up in my typing, it's supposed to be there.

2) I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes in my chapters, but if you have read, or are a reader of some of my other stories, I always work on the grammer and spell check after I finished the story. I do this because honestly I mainly read stories that are already complete, and I'm sure many other people do as well. In that respect after the story is finished I will then revise it for future readers to enjoy as well as readers now if they so happen to revisit this story.

3)The 'oOoOoOoOo' That you'll see on and off in the story means that it's later in the story. They sort of stand for a time lapse, or perhaps a fast forward button.

4) And finally my readers and reviews mean the world to me when it comes to my writing, so if you have any thoughts what so ever that you believe could improve my writing please don't be afraid to inform me. Infact I would very much appreciate your insight.

So thank you again for reading my story, and this incredibly long author's note. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>The Snow Days<p>

Chapter One

Study Date

"So are you still going to stay after school with me Courtney?" Bridgette, my absolute best friend, asked as I stuffed my notebook into my backpack, and adjusted the scarf around my neck "I have to get some serious studying in before exams next week." She groaned while burying her face into her hands.

I smiled, Bridge had never been one to take her grades seriously—that is until the last possible moment. Compared to her past records we had made a giant break through, but I had a feeling that this wasn't just for striving to get an A in History "Don't worry about it Bridge, I have to do some studying myself." I replied easily.

"Really?" She asked perking up at that. I nodded "Oh thank you Court!" She exclaimed smiling broadly.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear you guys." I glanced over my shoulder to see Geoff, a known party boy and surfer, standing there rubbing the back of his head "Are you guys going to stay after for a study group?" He asked giving a cautious smile.

"Yea." I drawled "Why?"

Geoff continued to use the back of his neck like a security blanket and shrugged "Well, you see I kinda need to do that myself." He started with a sigh "None of my buddies over there would come with me and…" He jabbed his thumb toward a group of sniggering boys.

I cut him off there knowing exactly where this was going "And you don't want to be alone, so you wanted to hang with us. Am I right?" I finished with a knowing smirk. Obviously he didn't know what to say to that, probably afraid that he wouldn't get to if he did make a reply, and remained silent. I giggled "Lighten up." Most people knew me for being calculative, harsh, and on more occasions than one, a pain in the a*s; but that is actually the exact opposite of who I really am "You can study with us." _Besides it'll be good to see you take interest in something other than surfing. _I finished privately.

Geoff smiled "Seriously? You dudettes are so awesome, thanks!" He slung his backpack over his shoulder "I'll meet you in the library, I have to go to my locker first."

I shrugged "Sure, no problem." I slipped my arms through my backpack straps "See you there."With that Geoff left to his locker leaving Bridgette and I alone in the now abandoned class room. I then turned to Bridge "Are you ready…" My sentence trailed off as I took in her crimson red face, and wide eyes "Bridge?" I asked waving a hand in her face.

She blinked once, twice, and then came back to life "Hmm, what?" She asked standing up.

I smirked "You have a crush on Geoff." I decided easily putting one and one together without a single problem.

She quickly shook her head "N-No I don't." Bridge mumbled as she picked up her scattered papers from her desk, and pulled them against her chest.

I raised a brow at her "Bridge, honestly." I sighed "I've known you since kindergarten." I crossed my arms over my chest "Why do you keep insisting that you believe you can get away with lying to me?"

Bridge shrugged "You're right." She ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Of course I am." I laid a hand on her shoulder "Now, how are we going to get you two together?" I asked enthusiastically.

She blushed "Courtney, please." Bridgette started "Geoff isn't even into me."

I gave her a disappointed expression "Honestly Bridgette how do you figure that? Do you really think he only wanted to study with us because his friends won't stay with him?" I asked softly "He obviously doesn't like me, because let's be frank shall we? All the guys think that I'm too much of a stick in the mud. So that means he wants to actually hang out with you." I explained ignoring the hit on my self-esteem.

"You really think so Courtney?" She asked.

I nodded "I know Bridge, and I say go for it." I said hoping that she would snatch this chance right up.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"And that's how you determine…"

"Courtney, I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you go get me a water?" Bridge asked crashing right through the middle of my geometry lesson. She pulled a couple of dollars from her backpack and tossed them across the table to me "Please?" She asked giving me her best pair of puppy eyes.

I smiled understanding what she really meant "Yea, no problem." I replied standing up. I grabbed the money from the table and then simply left the library. As the door closed shut behind me I gave an excited silent cheer of 'yes!' I had set the whole situation up so that Bridge would eventually get tired of letting me lead Geoff in the studying. Whenever that would happen she would then take over, and gain enough courage to talk to him herself. _My plan so totally worked!_

I quietly went to the gym knowing that I needed to take my time, and decided that the bleachers would be the best place to read—I had snatched a book off one of the shelves before I had left. _Now to go and enjoy my book... _I thought happily as I squeezed the novel tightly to my chest. Upon entering the gym I found that the lights had been set on dim; it was a light setting that I could deal with, but didn't necessary like too "Well I'm already here." I reasoned moving toward the bleachers and finding a nice spot in the fourth role.

I had just gotten to chapter twenty when the notable sound of spray paint caught my attention. Glancing up from my book I found the school's bad boy hanging from a rope, and painting graffiti over the school's mascots head "Oh my god." I mumbled while slamming my book closed "I can't believe him." I stood up and silently moved to where I stood underneath the trouble maker "Duncan!" I yelled watching with private humor as he jumped and had to scramble to keep from falling from his perch.

Truthfully Duncan was feared by ninety percent of the student body, but with how he looks I wouldn't really blame them. Duncan was a regular bada*s; everything from his green Mohawk, black skull shirt, and his piercings screamed dangerous. Was he? Yes, until you got to know him. Duncan wasn't all talk by no means; if he barked, then he could back himself up with an adequate bite. Duncan narrowed his teal eyes down at me in an icy cold glare "What the h*ll?" He hissed sliding down his rope to drop in front of me.

In the dim light his eyes gave off a luminescent sheen that made them look like they were glowing. I forced back a shiver as he towered over me, my stubborn personality refusing to back down for him "You're asking me that?" I growled back "I'm not the one giving the gym a makeover!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

He raised a challenging, pierced brow "What are you doing here anyway Princess." My heart gave a heavy thump as he referred to me with that insufferable nickname "You usually wouldn't stay this late."

I crossed my arms over my chest "That's none of your business." I replied.

Duncan smirked "But isn't it?" He questioned slyly "The Princess is never caught breaking the rules after all."

"What are you talking about?"

He chuckled "Do you even know what time it is?" _The time? _I pulled my cell from my back pocket and flipped it open. On the screen four little green digits read ten thirty. My eyes widened at that. _Oh crap… _Duncan suddenly broke out in a mad laughing fit "You didn't… Even, know…"

I glared at him "This isn't funny Duncan." I hissed. _I wonder if Bridge and Geoff already left. _I paled at that thought. If they had then I would be walking home alone in the dark… I bit my bottom lip, there was absolutely no way I could possibly do that. _Maybe I could call Bridgette_. I thought, but then the fact that her phone had been taken away occurred to me. _Dang it. _"Duncan, don't take this the wrong way, but could I get a ride?" I asked quietly.

He wore an expression of pure amusement "A ride? Well Princess I can't exactly say that I'm surprised; after all, there is only a hand full of girls that can resist my charm." Duncan threw an arm around my shoulders, and I just barely hid my blush.

I slipped under his arm "Uh that's really nice to know and all, but that's not what I meant." I replied steadily.

Duncan shrugged "Alright Princess, just as long as you realize what you're passing on." He stated crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

I sighed "You know what never mind." I decided. _Honestly I don't know what I was thinking._ "See you at school tomorrow." I called over my shoulder as I left the gym. As soon as I hit the hallways I thought to head to the library so that I could check to see if Geoff and Bridge might actually still be here. _Duncan… _Really it had been such a stupid idea, as much as I would like to think that I knew him Duncan was still very unpredictable to me, and who knows what would've happened if he had gave me a lift.

Suddenly I was pitched into a void of solid darkness. Just like that my entire body froze, and went on high alert. I tried to look around to see what was going on, but I couldn't move. Since I was young I had been petrified of being alone in the dark—it was a fear I had never overcame "I-I can't…" tears pricked the side of my eyes, and I sunk to the ground as the blanket of black enveloped my body "No…" I slammed my eyes shut and curled into myself. Harsh memories of my past came to the forefront of my mind. There was darkness there, nothing but darkness and the empty sound of my own breathing mixed in with what other little creatures had companied me in this black void...

When I was younger I had lived with my parents, all the way until I was fourteen when my aunt had taken me in. My parents had been abusive and neglected me; not wanting to take care of their child they had put me in the dark attic for days at a time, leaving me to my bearings in that dark, horrible place. It had gone on for ten years, and had defiantly left its scar "Help me." I sobbed now too far gone in my haunting past to connect with my present intelligent, calculative self.

Duncan's POV

I had watched as Courtney just left, dropping her request like last week's lunch. I raised my brow at the empty gym. _I guess I blew it. _I thought quietly as I ran a hand through my green Mohawk. I sighed heavily; since I had met Courtney back in our ninth grade year I had have sort of a long time crush on her, of course though she would never know about it, I'd never hear the end of it if she did. Courtney and I had met ironically in a detention hall. Was she in detention? Pssh, are you kidding me? No, she was giving tutoring to the top 'troublemakers' of Lincoln High.

She had first attracted my attention for the simple reason of smacking Justin right upside the head without a second thought, he had gave a startled gasp and she had dared him to try something again. Courtney had been one of the only girls I had ever known to not fall immediately for that pretty boy face; and for that she had earned my respect, though she could probably argue with that. It was only after that incident in detention hall that she had earned the title 'stick in the mud', but hey I wasn't complaining. Thanks to that title I didn't have to worry about other guys coming on to her, and therefore wouldn't have to kill unnecessary people; because Courtney certainly wasn't ugly… Hot would defiantly be a better adjective to replace that. And I had known that within a few weeks guys would've started taking notice, that's the one thing that guys have never been oblivious to, so in a way I was relieved that she earned that title.

"No!" The scream was high pitched, terrified, and sounded like… Courtney. My eyes widened as the knowledge sunk in. _Sh*t. _I cursed as I hauled myself out into that hallway; and wouldn't you know it, the halls were pitch black. I quickly pulled my cell out and flipped it open for light "Help me…" Her voice sounded so small, so fragile…

I waved the phone's screen around until I found her curled into a little ball on the floor "Courtney." I called kneeling down beside her. She looked up with frightened chocolate brown eyes, the first time I had ever seen her scared, and for a mere moment I had believed that I had witnessed tears in the dim light of my phone "What happened?" I asked.


	2. Chapter Two: Realizations

Chapter Two

Realization

Her bottom lip trembled slightly, in tune with her body, and suddenly I found her throwing her arms tightly around my waist "I- don't leave me." She pleaded in a soft tone as she buried her face against my shoulder. At first I was in shock. Never, and I mean **never**, had Courtney willing touched me, not for a hug, a pat on the shoulder, or even a handshake. But it was obvious that she wasn't exactly in her right mind at the moment, so I quickly shook it off and wrapped her in my arms. This was the only time I had ever had her so close to me. _She smells so good… _I mused as I cautiously laid my head atop of hers getting closer to her sweet scent of cherry blossoms. I closed my eyes, and for the passing moments just listened to her quiet sobbing. _She seems so breakable right now. _I thought as I had suddenly began to rock her "D-Duncan..?" I nearly jumped as her voice broke through my thoughts.

I curiously glanced down at her "What is it?"

She had kept her face hidden away in the crook of my neck, and I couldn't read anything from her "Are… are you m-mad?" Courtney mumbled her voice steadily losing its wavering tone. _Mad? Why would I be mad? _I raised a brow at her even knowing that she couldn't see it in the dim light "I'm so sorry…" She began to move away from me and I just tightened my grip. I'm not sure why I did that, honestly I didn't, but I just knew that I didn't want her out of my arms "Duncan?"

_What could I tell her..? _Sighing I ruefully removed my arms, and let her move away from me "Sorry." I mumbled as I rose to my feet.

"It's okay." Courtney responded while shakily standing up as well.

A few minutes of silence passed by "So why don't we go back to the gym, I think that's the only place that is still lit up." Obviously unsure what she should do Courtney meekly nodded and silently followed me to the gym. "So what happened?" I asked getting straight to the point as she took a seat on the front role of the bleachers.

Courtney looked up at me "It was nothing Duncan." She replied concentrating her eyes on the wooden floor underneath her "Don't worry about it."

_How can I not..? _I wondered but kept the thought to myself, it was obvious that she would rather have a change of subject, and I wasn't going to push her to tell me something she didn't want to "You know, you never did tell me why you're here so late." I mentioned noticing the grateful smile she gave me.

"Bridge wanted me to stay after with her and study in the library." Courtney replied easily as she relaxed against the bleachers.

"Why weren't you in the library then?"

She shrugged "No reason in particular really, Bridgette fell asleep, and I just wondered what it would be like to walk around an empty school." Courtney answered "Anyway, what were you doing exactly?" She questioned, her chocolate eyes turning hard as she glanced at the wall I had been working on.

I gave her a guilty smirk "I was just improving the mascot a bit." I shrugged playing it cool.

Courtney rolled her eyes "How did I not know?" She stated sarcastically while taking one more glance at my dirty work. Suddenly her eyes widened "Duncan, it's snowing." I raised a brow at her "Look." She pointed at the open window I had broken in through as I turned around to see what she was talking about. Lo and behold huge snowflakes were falling steadily to the gym floor.

"It is." I agreed "Maybe I should close that window…" Standing up I traveled to the rope dangling down from the open window, Courtney following closely behind me. Giving her a silent nod I began climbing back up the rope, and eventually reached the window. Propping myself in the sill I looked down to see that there apparently was a blizzard going on outside. _Oh sh*t… _From what I could tell we were apparently snowed in. I knew it had been snowing when I had come here, but it hadn't been a blizzard. How long had I been here? I pulled the window shut and then began to edge down to the floor. I had made it halfway when I lost my grip.

"Duncan!" Courtney's screamed echoed in the gym just as my adrenaline kicked in. Without a second thought I pushed myself away from the wall, and just barely latched onto the rim of a nearby basketball hoop. My heart beat heavily in my ears, and I was just trying to catch my breath as I realized that I hadn't hit the ground. _Dam* that was close. _I thought as I looked down to see Courtney's worried gaze "Are you okay?" She called, her voice giving away a hint of true concern.

I took a deep breath of well-deserved air, and nodded "Yea, I'm fine." I replied adjusting my grip on the rim "I need you to get a latter though." I told her. She didn't say anything in reply and simply disappeared into the gym's supply closet to get the needed later. As I waited for her to return I was thanking Trent with every fiber of my being, for getting me involved in those parkour classes. I had a feeling that if it wasn't for that then I would be in some really bad shape right now.

A creaking noise pulled me from my thoughts, and I glanced down to see Courtney with the ever needed latter. _Thank god. _Courtney quickly pulled the step latter apart, and moved it directly under me. I could just barely touch the top of the latter with the soles of my feet, and cautiously dropped down to it. Shakily I climbed down each step one at a time until I was touching the ground with a relieved sigh "God Duncan, you scared the crap out of me." Courtney scolded suddenly wrapping her arms around my waist again for a second time that night. Just as quickly as she had hugged me she released her hold, and looked me up and down "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked once more.

I nodded "Yea, I'm fine." I repeated "Just a little shaken up…"

"Maybe you should sit down?" She suggested.

Courtney's POV

After a few minutes I had finally talked Duncan into sitting down, and thankfully he was going to allow me to help him get to the bleachers "Easy now." I murmured as I put his arm around my neck, and let him lean some of his weight into me. We took the walk extremely slowly. Mainly because I felt that Duncan was far to rattled to walk period, but we had to at least get him to the bleachers. As he leaned more into me I couldn't help but note the strong scent of spice coming from this 'bad boy.' It was a warm smell, and was very comforting for me, so I couldn't help but take advantage of the moment and indulge myself in his fragrance. Thank god Duncan was too occupied to notice…

Eventually we got him to the bleachers, and sat him down; as he relaxed the air around us was filled with a comfortable silence "Courtney." It was then that I had realized that he had been calling me by my real name for nearly the whole night. I looked up at him with a curious expression "When I was up there closing the window I noticed that it had snowed quite a lot, so much that I think we might be… snowed in." He explained in an impassive tone "I'm not sure though because of how high I was from the ground…"

I nodded "So you want me to go check it out." I finished knowing exactly where he was going.

"Yea, would you mind?"

I shook my head "Nope." I replied shrugging "I'll go see what's going on." With that said I stood up and left to go visit the lower part of the gym, underneath the stadium. Once I had hit the bottom of the stairs my attention went immediately to the doors. Except for a small portion at the top of the glass doors, snow hid away the rest of the world from my sight. _Oh my god… _Duncan hadn't been kidding, we were defiantly snowed in! Shivering to myself I to a deep inhale of air, and slowly sighed. "I can't believe this!" I mumbled as I turned on my heel to go back to Duncan with my report of sorts.

Once back in the gym I noted that Duncan hadn't moved from the spot I had left him at, and I wondered if he really was okay. Could it be that he was injured and just was too stubborn to tell me? I hoped that wasn't the case. "Well?" He asked locking his teal blue gaze with mine.

I blinked "Well, you were right Duncan." I began running a hand threw my hair "We're snowed in." With the exception of Duncan giving a few curses, silence followed my review. I wordlessly sat down in the floor beside were he sat in the bleachers, and pulled my legs to my chest "So what are we going to do?" I asked as I set my chin on top of my knees. Duncan didn't reply "I mean we can't just sit here and freeze to death or something." I told him "And I'm sure we're not the only ones stuck in this ever inconvenient condition." I looked up at him from underneath my lashes "What do you think?"

Duncan sighed and for a second time that night met with my gaze "Well, I guess we should first find a place to sleep for tonight." He suggested quietly "After all the backup generator seems to be already running." Duncan motioned to the light "Sound good?" Without my consent a yawn slipped through, and I quickly covered my mouth to stifle it. Duncan chuckled lightly "I'll take that as a yes."

I blushed a light shade of pink, but thankfully the lighting was so dim in here I knew Duncan wouldn't be able to tell "Where are we going to sleep though Duncan?" I asked seriously "It's not like the school has a bed anywhere."

He sent my one of his trade mark smirks "That's what you think Princess." He stated standing up. _And just like that we were back to the old Duncan._

I crossed my arms over my chest, and raised a brow at him "Oh yea? How do you figure?" I questioned "Last time I checked the school doesn't waste its money on buying a bed for the slight chance that we would get trapped in a snow storm. So unless you just magically poof a bed up…"

Duncan suddenly covered my mouth with his hand and rolled his eyes "No the school wouldn't, but the drama club would." He began "The drama club always buys all these weird, random props with the money that they collect after their performances." Duncan explained still refusing to remove his hand from my face "And with that in mind," I gave him a hard glare "who's to say they don't have a bed right?" Finally Duncan let his hand drop back to his side.

"First, don't you ever do that again!" I hissed "And secondly, you might actually have a point. But how are we going to get into their room?" I asked, questioning his theory "Don't they keep that place locked up tight?"

"They do." Duncan replied as he stood up, apparently now over his near death experience "But, that won't be a problem." He reached into his pocket and pulled out, god help me, a bobby pin. I slammed a hand over my face. _Seriously..? _ "Trust me Princess, this little baby does the trick." Duncan stated "I've been using these things for a long time, and they've always worked for me. I've nearly mastered the art of breaking into places thanks to these." He continued proudly.

"Duncan," I drawled slowly "don't you think that just maybe, it's a little unethical to break into their room?"

He shrugged "Nope." Duncan replied "What would be _unethical_, Princess, would be me breaking the door down." _Touché… _"If I use a bobby pin then there's no property damage. It would be like we had never been there at all."

Sighing I raised my hands in defeat, and moved out of the floor "Alright Duncan, fine, but only because I really need to sleep."

He threw an arm around my shoulders "I knew you would come around."

Duncan's POV

Just as I had predicted, breaking into the drama club's room was just as simple as counting to three. "And…" I waited for the audible click of the door unlocking, and smiled happily as it soon came when I turned the bobby pin over "We're in!" I stood up from where I was knelt on the floor "After you Princess." I said pushing the door open for her. Courtney gave me a glare, obviously still unhappy with the idea of breaking into something, but went into the room none the less. She quickly flipped the light on and ventured farther into the room. I closed the door behind us "I'll take this side of the room," I started jabbing my thumb to the left "and you take that side." I motioned with my head to the right "If we split up we can find a bed, or at least something to sleep on faster."

Apparently agreeing with my plan of efficiency Courtney nodded "Okay." With that she disappeared to her side of the room. All and all it took us a record time of twenty minutes to sort through the mess that was this room to locate a bed. It was the only thing that could really be considered comfortable, and had a mattress.

"So if you want I'll sleep on top of the covers, and you can sleep under them." I offered trying to treat the situation like an adult would for once. Mainly because I wanted to get some sleep tonight as well, and I was pretty sure Courtney wouldn't agree to allow that to happen unless with came to a reasonable solution, which I had.

Courtney yawned "I usually wouldn't allow this, but I'm going to give you a chance." She replied carefully "But I swear Duncan if you try anything…" Her sentence trailed off, and Courtney gave me a cold glare that nearly made me shiver. She crossed her arms over her chest "You're on probation Duncan, and if you screw it up then you'll be sleeping on the floor. Got it?"

I gave her a carefree smirk and shrugged indifferently "Whatever." I replied easily. She gave me a hard stare in return, but said nothing else.


	3. Chapter Three: The Following Morning

Chapter Three

The Following Morning

The first thing that had registered in my hazy mind was the simple fact that I was incredibly warm. The second thing was that the soft object I was cuddled into was the source of heat, I vaguely smiled at this. _Hmm… So warm… _I snuggled closer into the source and faintly realized that someone aside from me had sighed at this. _What's going…? _I blinked once, my vision a bit blurry, and then twice bettering my sight. As my mind began to sharpen its senses I silently took note that I wasn't in my bedroom, and that there was no alarm clock going off as it should be. Suddenly I felt a slight pressure against the small of my back "Courtney…" Feeling my cheek's flush crimson I glanced up to see the sleeping face of no other than the school's well-known bad boy. Duncan.

My eyes widened and I slowly tried to slide out of his hold only to find that he would tighten his grip at every attempt. _Why do I find this so dejavoo? _I wondered silently as I curiously scanned his face for any sign that he might actually be awake, and just trying to mess with me; however I found that he seemed to be truly asleep. Suddenly memories from last night filled my mind, and I came to the realization that this was the second time that I had let him hold me like this, and the second time that he didn't want me to move away from him.

"Duncan." I whispered softly hoping to wake him, after all… I really needed to pee… He didn't even move "Duncan." I repeated a bit louder. There was a small twitch of his eyes; taking this as a good sign, I gently shook his shoulder. Before I could even blink his hand suddenly shot up, and latched on to my wrist. I just barely kept from screaming and had to quickly cover my mouth._ What the h*ll? _I glanced up from my captured wrist, and to his face to find that he was still asleep. _Was that… Was that just a reflex? _Considering that he hadn't woken up yet I would have to say it was, but why and where would he adapt to such sleeping methods? _So many questions so little answers. _Taking a deep breath I patiently waited for his grip to loosen, thinking through the fact that this reaction could quite possibly be the same as his reaction to me trying to move away from him.

Sighing I waited for about ten minutes, and when he still showed no sign of releasing me I decided to go ahead and pull my hand free. As soon as I had begun to move his hold formed tighter, and I winced as he clamped down on my wrist with an iron grip. I whimpered at how much it hurt. _Note to self: Duncan is much stronger than he looks… _"Duncan let go." I cried suddenly finding tears pricking the corners of my eyes "Duncan!"

His teal blue eyes suddenly shot open, and it only took a few moments for him to cut threw his minds fog. Immediately he realized that he was hurting me and released my wrist "I'm sorry Courtney." He quickly mumbled while sitting up in the bed "I didn't mean too." Duncan looked at me with an apologetic expression, and I was suddenly wishing that this room didn't have a window in it "I- can I see?" He asked glancing down at the wrist I was holding protectively against my chest. For once in my life I saw the heavy emotion of regret pass through his eyes; it was shocking, and I had to really ask myself whether or not I was losing my mind, but the more I studied his face to more I found it harder to deny.

Slowly I gave him my wrist, and watched as he lightly prodded the area that was marked with a red, hand-shaped, print. I forced myself not to wince as he just lightly touched my skin "Duncan..?"

He didn't even look up at me "It's defiantly going to bruise." He muttered venomously "Dam*it." Gritting his teeth Duncan moved his fingers away from my wrist, and ran a hand through his green Mohawk. He didn't look back up at me, and so I could only wonder what he might be thinking. After a long moment I began to open my mouth only to close it again as Duncan jumped off the bed, and began heading for the door "I'll be back later Courtney, I think I'll go raid the kitchen." And before I could even get one syllable out he was gone. _Oh Duncan…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later that day found me sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Duncan to get the refrigerator open. I had a book in hand, and since earlier when I had first came into the lunch room had attempted to get past the first page, to which I never succeeded in. Honestly my mind had been too corrupted with the thoughts of this morning's events. Duncan hadn't said a word to me since then, or even looked at me for the matter. It worried me, but since we obviously couldn't go anywhere I figured that he would eventually have to make communication sometime or another "Courtney..?" I looked up from my book and into the solemn face of Duncan.

I gave him a half-hearted smile "Hey." I greeted curious to see what he was going to say, but after about five minutes of silence I decided to try and coax him into talking "So, did you get the refrigerator open?" I asked.

He nodded with a simple incline of his head "Yea…" Duncan replied.

Sighing I figured that one word reply's was probably the only thing I was going to get out of him, laying my book to the side I stood up and stretched a little "Well I guess I could make us breakfast, what would you like?" I would have at least expected him to make a comment about me cooking, but I got nothing except for a simple shrug. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear "Um, okay, well I hope pancakes will be alright." Still nothing… Fidgeting with the sleeve of my jacket I silently turned on my heel and traveled into the kitchen, leaving Duncan alone to his bearings in the cafeteria. _I guess he'll come to me whenever he's ready… _

Duncan's POV

_I'm such an a*shole. _No matter just how hard I've tried to in the past four hours I just couldn't get the image out of my head: Courtney sat there with glassy innocent brown eyes, her arm held protectively cradled against her chest. I had hurt her, physically harmed her—and enough to leave a bruise at that. I sat my chin in the palm of my hand and stared out what I could of the cafeteria windows; so far none of the snow had melted yet, and all you could really see of the outside world was the small amount of light coming from the openings at the top of the windows "Here you go Duncan." Glancing up I found Courtney setting a freshly made batch of pancakes on the table along with a bottle of syrup. She gave me a smile "I hope they're not too bad."

How could she still even smile at me? It was beyond my comprehension, but somehow she isn't even worried about this morning. Honestly she should be rattled, frighten, or at least p*ssed; yet Courtney hadn't gave off any signals of a single reaction to it. It was just like this morning had never happened. _What are you thinking? _Silently I piled a couple of pancakes into my plate, and then reached for the syrup. Just then our hands brushed against one another causing Courtney to gasp, and me to quickly draw back "I…" I carefully studied her expression finding that she was a little surprised, but there wasn't anything related to fear. _Good. _

Honestly Courtney hadn't been the only one I had ever done that too. Plenty of my past ex's had ended up with similar bruising, and every single time it happened I have felt horrible about it, yet if they were afraid of me afterwards it didn't really pose much of an effect on me. Usually I would just let them go, but this time there wasn't that option. Courtney and I wasn't dating, but I cared a little too much than I should about her, and because of that I didn't want her to be afraid of me; I have a feeling that it would break me if I scare her off. "Duncan… What are you thinking about?" Courtney suddenly asked breaking threw my thoughts.

I shook my head "Nothing." I replied noting how much warmth those chocolate brown eyes carried—she was worried. I gave her a false smirk, hoping that it would ease her mind a bit "Don't worry about it Princess."

"Okay I'm not going to push you Duncan." She began obviously not buying my act "But you don't need to worry so much about me, I'm not made of glass you know." A moment of silence passed between us "I wonder if anyone else was stranded here." She glanced from the window and back to me "What do you think?"

I shrugged "Not sure."

Nodding Courtney took a bit of her pancakes, and slightly smiled. For the rest of the time we maintained a somewhat comfortable silence. All and all Courtney turned out to be a pretty good cook, not that I was really that surprised, after all she had took home economics last year and like every class she's had made an A in it. After we had finished Courtney took mine and her plate back into the kitchen, and came back with a sly smile. I raised a curious brow at her. _What is she up too? _"Duncan, you know what..?" She asked coming around the side of my table to where I sat "You're way too depressed for my liking." Before I could even blink I suddenly had a handful of bubbles shoved into my face.

I quickly disposed of the soapy mess with a quick swipe of my shirt sleeve, and glared at the culprit, who of which at this point was on the floor laughing her head off "That wasn't funny Princess." I growled. She blinked and then burst out in another laughing fit. _Alright, if you want to play it that way… _While she was occupied laughing I ran to the kitchen and armed myself with two sponges and a full bucket of soapy water "Oh Princess…" I called. Just as she opened her eyes I rang out a sponge right over her head.

Giving a surprised squeak Courtney cast me a playful glare, and crossed her arms over her chest "Alright Duncan." She drawled "If it's a war you want, then it's a war you get!" Courtney quickly moved to her feet then dove for the kitchens with me hot on her tail, and the bucket of water in tow.

"Courtney." She had stopped mid get away, and I believed to have her cornered.

Suddenly she turned around with a water hoes in hand "Move and I spray." Courtney stated with a smirk. It was the first time I had ever seen her smirk, and I had to admit it, she was impossibly sexy when she smirked. _Somehow it suits her very well._

I chuckled "Well, it's too bad that I'm not afraid of water then isn't it Princess?" Just as I had finished that I tossed the water in the bucket at her as she hit the trigger on the hoes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We're soaked!" Courtney giggled as she relaxed on the floor in front of the school's dishwasher; I nodded in agreement. She glanced up "And it looks like I've successfully pulled you out of your depression." Courtney noted with an approving smile.

I shrugged "Yea… I guess you did." I replied while returning her smile.

Courtney pulled her legs to her chest, and laid her head on top of her knees "You know, I wonder when we'll be able to get out of here…" She stated quietly as she stared off at the blank wall. I knew what she was thinking about— The ten foot wall of snow blockading all our exits. "I guess my aunt must be pretty worried about me right now."

I raised a brow at her "Your aunt?" I asked curiously. _What about her mom and dad?_

She frowned "I don't live with my parents anymore." Courtney replied curtly. I waited a few moments afterwards to see if she would say anything more, but seeing on how she wasn't about to explain farther than that, I then let the subject drop. _She'll tell me if she wants me to know. _I decided.

"Courtney…"

During the stretch of silence her eyes had become blank, and for the time appeared that she was in another place; far away from the present time. Blinking she glanced over at me "Um sorry, what was it?" As I studied her now I could tell that some part of her was focused on what was going on in reality, but another part of her, a part that I could never hope to reach, was stuck somewhere in the back of her mind ready to come and ambush her. With this thought I couldn't help but think again how fragile Courtney really was. Memories of last night and this morning came, and the realization that she was no different from anyone else hit me harder than the previous times I had thought about it. She may seem strong on the outside, but she is vulnerable on the inside.

Looking into her brown eyes I suddenly felt very concerned and protective over Courtney; I wanted nothing more than to pull her towards me in that one moment, and kiss those soft, pink lips as an assurance that she would be okay. _Get a hold of yourself man; you're going to scare her otherwise._ Shaking off the sudden need I now faced her questioning gaze. _I wonder if she's scared right now. _It would make perfect sense if she was, I mean if I was being honest with myself then I'm scared as h*ll; of course though Courtney would never know that. I sighed "Courtney, I just want you to know, I'm not going to let anything happen to us while we're trapped here."

She gave me a half-hearted smile "I know Duncan." She replied her voice hinting at trust. Courtney then inched a little closer to me "God I'm freezing right now." She mumbled as her body reinforced her claim with an involuntary shiver.

I moved to where I sat beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders "Here maybe I can help." I muttered while keeping my head bent forward, and eyes planted firmly on the ground. Courtney laid her head on my shoulder and curled into my side. I could feel my face burn bright red at this. _Thank god she isn't looking at me right now._

"You know Duncan, this is going to sound so odd, but I feel like you're not actually the bad boy you pretend to be." She suddenly stated.

"Oh you think?" I asked haughtily "And what gives you that idea?"

I could feel her smile against my shoulder, and only blushed harder at this "Because you wouldn't be this incredibly nice if you were." Courtney replied "And before you start to argue with me; would the person you're trying to portray have cared so much about someone to vow to protect them?" She wrapped both of her arms around my single one, and I so very painfully realized just how horribly soft her body was against mine.

"Courtney…" _I can't hide it from her forever… _And just like that I stepped down, and allowed my instinct to lead way. Maybe it was the jar of the moment, or perhaps the fear of us being stuck here forever and her never knowing- but whatever it was I just knew had to let her know somehow, someway that I cared a great deal about her "I… Well, you are the only person that I would be this nice to you know." I stated somehow finding that my blush could become darker.

Suddenly her arms slipped away from my body, and I was taking note that she was now positioned right in front of me. Curious to see what she was exactly doing I looked up at her. Courtney sat there with lidded eyes, and a content smile on her face "Duncan you know, you have a very strange way of telling a girl that you like them." She whispered as she slid closer to me.

"Am I that easy to figure out Princess?" I asked as I daringly lifted my palm to her cheek. She only continued to smile as I too began to move closer to her.

I slid my hand from her cheek to cup her chin. Our foreheads touched, and I gazed into her deep chocolate eyes; I could've gotten lost into those warm depths at that moment. Our lips where only a breath away, we were so close… "Courtney! Are you here?" And just like that our moment was shattered into a million individual pieces, and we slowly sunk away from one another "Courtney!"

Staring at the girl I almost got to kiss, I noticed the annoyance, frustration, and look of loss written all over her face. Quickly Courtney regained her composure "Bridgette is still here." She mumbled. _So we weren't alone… _Somehow that only brought on a round of anger and dread. Courtney stood up and dusted herself off "We're back here Bridge!" She called.


End file.
